Silent Night
by WiccanWeasley101
Summary: 5 year old Ginny gets scared in the night and 15 year old Fred, I know he's meant to be younger, tells her a story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **I know if Ginny's 5 then Fred should be 8 but I wanted him to be a lot older because I think it works more. I know it's written it quite a childish way. It's meant to be almost as if Ginny's writing it but still in 3rd person and I'm sorry if some of the grammars bad. I'm just guessing that Fred's full name isn't just Fred.**

**Silent Night**

Ginny Weasley was a 5 year old witch. Not a witch as in green skin and a long pointy nose. She was perfectly normal. She had 6 older brothers, all very annoying but some of them could be really kind and caring when the wanted to be.

One night Ginny was trying to get to sleep. It was very late. Some people, not saying any names (Ron!), thought that Ginny was a very strange girl because she didn't like silence. It scared her. But anyway that night was a very quite one. No wind. No rain. And Ginny was having real trouble trying to get to sleep. She had no night light in her room and if it was silent the dark often scared her to. She was becoming more frightened by the minute so she pulled her cover over her face so she wouldn't have to look into her dark room. Just in case she saw the monsters. That's what she didn't like about the dark if it was quite. The figures she sometimes saw. Her mum had told her not to be silly.

'It's just your mind playing tricks on you, darling'

Ginny knew this. But it was still scary.

She couldn't bare it anymore. She had to turn the light on. But she couldn't. The light was by the window and she didn't want to go anywhere near there. There might be something behind the curtains and anyway she couldn't get out of the bed in case something grabbed her feet. She knew she was being silly. But she couldn't help it.

Ginny remembered that terrible nightmare she had last year and had never forgotten. That monster in her room, the silence, the dark, something grabbing her feet. But she couldn't bear to think of that anymore. She would have to be brave. She knew her mum always left the hallway light on downstairs. If she could just get there it would be ok.

_Ok just get there as quick as you can_ she thought to herself.

With that thought she hopped out of her bed and out of the door. She ran and ran. It seemed like forever. And suddenly she bumped into someone. Ginny looked up. It was Fred. She felt a lot better not being on her own. Fred was 15. He was practically an adult... well to Ginny anyway.

"What are you doing?" she asked him

"I just came back from putting a flower bomb in the kitchen cupboard... don't tell mum. But what in the name of Merlin's Skiving Snackbox are _you_ doing? Its 1 in the morning!"

"Going to the light" Ginny whispered suddenly scared again.

"Are you scared again?"

Ginny nodded

"What is it?" he said kneeling down so he was the same height as her.

"I-It's to silent" Ginny thought he would laugh as she said this "and dark and ... scary and I can't turn the light on because of the monsters and-"

"It's ok Gin" he said "Come on. I'll show you that there's no monsters and you shouldn't say '_and_' so much" Fred grinned at her

They both walked back to Ginny's room and Fred turned the light on without hesitating. Ginny wondered how he could be this brave.

"See" he said coming back to stand with Ginny in the doorway. "No monsters"

Ginny slowly walked into the room. Fred followed her.

"Yes but they're come back when I turn the light off" Ginny said as she sat on her bed

"No they won't. There is no such thing as monsters and if there was they won't come back ever again' Fred said going to sit next to her.

"Why not?"

"Well... err... because in the story's, which aren't true, monsters are scared of twins" he said smiling at her.

"Well if they're not true then they will come back?" Ginny said half statement half question.

"Well if it's not true then there's no such thing as monsters" he replied giving her a hug. "Shall I tell you a story?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Ok. This is mine and George's version of Babbitty Rabbitty"

"Go on"

"_Babbitty Rabbitty and Her Crackling Stump. Gred and Forge Version! A long time ago, in a far-off land (Diagon Alley!), there lived a foolish king named Ronald Bilius Weasley."_

Ginny giggled

(Fred's POV)

Fred was making this up as he went along. But he noticed that Ginny giggled so it was going well.

"_The king decided that only he would be allowed the power of magic. He therefore commanded the head of his army to form a Brigade of Witch-Hunters, and issued them with a pack of ferocious black cats!"_

Fred really didn't know what to say now as he had forgotten the next part of the story so he completely made it up.

"_Mr R Bilius Weasley wasn't meant to be king at all_. _Two very handsome twins where. The one with the shorter name (longer if you use his full name!) would be in charge of most of the kingdom-"_

Ginny giggled even more

"_-and the other one could be in charge of some of the kingdom... just a bit. If the twins where kings they would have an amazing palace. It would be a massive joke shop that earned millions of galleons a day and Mr R Bilius Weasley would be a have to clean the toilets" _Fred couldn't help but smile at the thought. He looked at Ginny... she was asleep. He decided that his story could wait for next time Ginny was scared so he pulled her covers over her and turned the light of, praying that this wouldn't wake her up, and walked out of her room and back into his and George's.

(Ginny's POV)

The next day when Ginny skipped downstairs for breakfast everyone was already there. As she skipped past Ron she turned to him and said...

"Hello Mr R Bilius Weasley. You are a very foolish king" Then she skipped off to sit down and have breakfast without waiting for him to reply.

Fred laughed as she said this and spilt his food everywhere.

Everyone was now looking at Ginny in a 'What in the name of Merlin's pants' kind of way apart from Fred.

"Ginny" Fred said while cleaning up his food. His mother had given him that scary look that meant 'clean it up or else' "The story said '_A long time ago_' you were meant to say '_you were' _not '_are'_. I'm king now... and George of course" Fred grinned.

Ginny now noticed that her mother was covered in flower. She looked at Fred and he winked.

That's how Ginny and Fred became very good friends and the next time Ginny was scared, Fred told her the _hole _story about how he and George had fed Mr R Bilius Weasley_ loads _of puking pastilles and had become kings. Also how they flower bombed everyone who told them what to do and saved the day _every_day and became heroes.

**x The End x**


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny hadn't been scared of the silence for months now. Fred's stories were way too funny even if you just think about them to ever be scared again. So an almost-6-year-old Ginny Weasley was lying in bed on a very silent night not scared at all. She was thinking about King Fred and King George making Mr R Bilius Weasley clean the joke shop palace toilets while getting flower bombed. Ginny was having so much fun thinking about all the story's that she couldn't sleep. She turned over and almost screamed. Ginny quickly whipped her covers over her face.

_It's just your imagination. There's no such thing as monsters and if there were they wouldn't come because they're scared of twins._

Ginny peeped out of her covers into her room. It was gone. She sat up and was suddenly too scared to scream. It was at the end of her bed. She jumped out of her bed, sprinted out of the door and burst into the twins room without even knocking.

George was asleep and Fred was sat cross-legged on his bed writing something in a notebook. Ginny assumed that he was thinking of ideas for new pranks.

Fred looked up as she came running in.

"Monsters" she told him

He gave her a 'Seriously Ginny?/Your meant to knock!/Okay I'll come and turn your light on' look as he got up.

"Y-you said they wouldn't come b-back?" she asked

"They probably forgot about me and George being twins... not that they're real" he replied as they walked back to her room.

As they reached the door Fred walked in and turned the light on and Ginny slowly followed him…

"See Gin-Gem" he now called her this whenever she was upset or scared because it was her special name in his story's "no monsters"

Ginny went and sat on her bed. She was almost crying and evidently Fred could tell.

"Hey don't cry. It's just like the time the two very handsome kings of the far-away land of Diagon Alley had to be hero's again when Mr R Bilius Weasley escaped" he said as he sat next to her and gave her a hug "Shall I tell you the story?"

Ginny nodded

(Fred's POV)

Wow. Ginny must have been really scared. As he hugged her he could feel her shaking.

"_Well as I just told you, Mr R Bilius Weasley has escaped and was going to try to become the very foolish king again and it was up to me and George to save Diagon Alley. So we left the safety of our joke shop palace to find him. After a very long hard journey of about 2 and a half minutes we came to a very mysterious place. It was a bank called Gingergotts_-"

"Fred that's n-not funny. Its spelled G-R-I-N not G-R-E-E-N so it d-doesn't work"

"Yes but Ginger isn't a colour plus you pronounce it 'green' so it's all good"

Ok she was really scared. That would normally make her laugh.

"Is it a h-happy ending? Do you catch Ron?"

"Well if I told you it would ruin it wouldn't it?" he said smiling at her

"Yes but I only want a story with a happy ending"

"Do you really think that a person as awesomely awesome as me would fail at catching Ron?"

"Ok. C-c-carry on"

"_Well we went into the bank of course. All the goblins just happened to look a lot like Mr R Bilius Weasley (but that doesn't mean anything. His nose was the same size as Griphookies that's all. And that means abnormally long). All the goblins bowed down to us because we were the kings. But we were too busy being hero's to talk to them. We had to find Ronald. So we searched the hole of Gingergotts. He was nowhere to be scene. But there was one more place we had to look. The roof. There were some steps up to the very extremely high up roof and we were convinced that he was up there. The most handsome of the twins (Me!) was... well... don't you ever repeat these words... scared of heights. But they had to go up there to catch The very foolish ex-king. So they climbed the ladder and sure enough her was up there but he wasn't alone. He was with his partner in crime Percy the idiotic neard_-"

Now Ginny giggled.

"_-. So me and George had to catch them on the roof! It was really scary but we did it. And then I wasn't scared anymore because it turned out well. We caught them and now Ronald Bilius Weasley the very foolish ex-king cleans the toilets again. But now even better... we have Percy the idiotic neard cleaning toilets to"_

"So once you got used to being up high it was ok?" Ginny asked

"Yeah... not that I _am_ scared of heights or anything"

"So it's the same with the dark and silence?"

"Yes. You just need to get used to it" he replied smiling at her

Fred got up and turned the light of.

"Night Ginny-"

"No! Don't go yet"

Fred walked back to the bed and lay daw with her but it was only a matter of minute until she was asleep. He put her cover over her and creped out or her room and into his own.

The next morning (Fred's POV)

Fred was down stairs with George and Percy. Percy was off to work in a minute. His dad was already at work and his mum was out. He and George were babysitting Ginny , who wasn't up yet. Fred thought about the story he had told her last night. He felt like he was missing something.

"Right... I'm leaving now. Please try not to burn the house down"

"We're not that stupid Perce" George said

"OH SH-" Percy glared at Fred "-...UGAR!"

Percy disapperated as Fred jumped off the sofa and sprinted into the garden.

"Ginny!" he shouted looking up at the roof and sure enough she was sat up there looking like she was having the time of her life.

"Hi Fred!" she shouted back "I caught Ron and Percy"

"Ginny come down! NOW!"

How had he been such an idiot! He should have remembered that they had steps from the attic to the roof in the Burrow.

"But it's fun"

"Yes and you've caught them now haven't you. So come down!"

Ginny sighed and got up. George had now come outside to see what all the fuss was about and seemed to be in shock.

Ginny was making her way back to the steps... very quickly.

"Ginny slow down!" Fred shouted

But it seemed that Fred said this a little bit too late. A Ginny was running to the steps she slipped. Fred didn't see exactly what happened but the next thing he knew she was holding on to the edge of the roof screaming for help.

Fred gasped and George just stared open mouthed.

"Hold on Ginny!" Fred said and sprinted back into the house and up the stairs. He climbed into the attic and then up the small ladder that lead to the roof.

_Ok just walk and don't look down. Walk and don't look down._

Fred almost fell over and was forced to look down.

_Ok so maybe I might have told a little lie about not being scared of heights._

He noticed that George had come to his senses and had also ran full speed into the house.

_Ok just walk._

Ginny was still screaming for help.

"I'm coming Ginny hold on"

_God. This hero stuff is harder than it sounds_ Fred thought attempting to make himself laugh but failing.

At this point he could now see Ginny who had seen him and stopped screaming. He got down on his knees and grabbed her hand and pulled her up very easily. She started to cry.

"Hey it's ok" he said and hugged her. He only then realised that this was a bad idea because he was shaking.

George had now appeared on the roof next to them.

"A little faster maybe next time Georgie? "

"Hey don't blame me"

"Ok how about we get off the roof?" Fred said to Ginny

She nodded

About 10 minutes later the three Weasley's were in the living room. George had made Ginny some hot chocolate which she didn't drink. It was left on the coffee table.

"So Ginny what in the name of Merlin's skinny jeans were you doing on the roof?" George asked

"I... I was..." she looked at Fred who couldn't look her in the eye "I was exploreing"

Later that day when Percy came home from work the twins and Ginny were back in the living room again. He walked over right into the coffee table and knocked over Ginny's cold hot chocolate.

"Percy you really are such a idiotic neard" Ginny and Fred said together. They had agreed along with George to keep the 'roof incident' a secret.

**xThe Endx**

**A/N: DON'T CLIMB ROOFS! :P Yeah the hole 'roof incident' wasn't planned until I was like half way through it. Good or bad? Pweeesee review :D **


End file.
